


A Backstreet Blizzard, Baby!

by ShkunTB45



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Childbirth, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Morning Cuddles, Mountains, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Snow Day, Snowed In, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkunTB45/pseuds/ShkunTB45
Summary: The Boys take their wives and kids on a vacation all together up the mountains to the snow, just before Christmas; Kevin and Kristin are expecting their third child very soon, but are hoping it won't get in the way of them spending time with everyone as one big family.With sledding and snowball fights, movie marathons, an unexpected furry intruder, and a few moms and dads sneaking off for their own "fun", this BSB trip is sure to be memorable...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!!
> 
> I have been writing this for a while and publishing it on a site specifically for BSB fanfiction, and even though this contains real people IT HAS NOT HAPPENED AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL.
> 
> So don't take too much of the plot seriously.
> 
> P.S. This was started before baby Lyric McLean was born and before her name was announced, so I improvised...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

 

_**December 3rd, 2017** _

_**Santa Clarita, California - 8 AM** _

 

"Babe, are you sure you're alright? We can always wait until..."

"Kevin I promise, I'll be fine."

Kristin Richardson glanced over her shoulder, her husband keeping a watchful eye as she bent over to check Mason and Max's duffel bag. Her rounded belly would make it difficult to accomplish for some expectant mothers, but after being a Rockette and being pregnant with two other babies, this was child's play.

"The boys have been so excited." She continued as she zipped the bag closed. "Plus when will be the next time all of us can spend a week together up in the snow?"

After weeks of negotiating schedules and finding the right venue, the entire Backstreet family was going to vacation in Big Bear together. It had taken months of discussion and working around each other's separate schedules, but they were finally making it happen.

______________

When Kevin and Kristin found out they were having a third baby, which they hadn't even thought would be possible given their struggles in the past, they couldn't have been more blessed. Another little miracle to call their own!

And only a month earlier A.J. and Rochelle had welcomed their second daughter Sasha, further executing the McLean family as the one with the only "Backstreet Girls".

However, now with another one already on the way, there was a good chance that would change. Kristin knew how much her husband wanted a daughter of his own, but just like they had with Max and Mason, they decided not to find out the gender until the birth itself.

Now they were only three weeks away from the due date, and despite some Braxton Hicks contractions two days before and apprehensions from everyone else, Kristin was determined to make the trip. No "but"s about it.

 

 

_**Highway 210** _

_**Glendora, CA - 11:27 AM** _

 

"Daddy, Mommy, when we get there can I show Sasha how to make a snow angel?"

"I don't think so Ava," A.J. eyed his daughter from the rear view mirror. "Your sister's still too little; I don't think she's ready for that yet." "That's what you said about Odin!" she slumped in her car seat, whining. "If Sasha's not, when is he?!"

 

A.J. exchanged glances with Rochelle- this trip was sure to be a handful with all these kids under one roof.

There was fifteen year old Baylee, ten year old Mason, and eight year old James. Then there was Ava of course, now five, Max and Holden who were both four, twenty month old Odin, and last but not least their ten month old Sasha.

"Hope that place really does have enough space for all of us." A.J. murmured. "I know," Rochelle replied not taking her eyes off the road. "If it's hard enough hearing our little girl like this, imagine the other five that'll be running around."

"Well, five and a half, if you count Odin. Nick says he's been picking up the pace since September." A.J. drummed his fingers across the ledge of his window. "Man...how can time go by so fast, babe?"

 

 

_**Big Bear Airport L35** _

_**Big Bear, CA - 12 PM** _

 

Leighanne pulled along hers and Brian's suitcases as her husband managed their carry-ons, with Baylee keeping track of his own luggage as they navigated their way through the crowds of the exit terminal.

"The Uber should be here in five minutes," Brian said, slipping his cell phone back into his jacket. "Oh, good. Do you have the map to the cabin set up?" Leighanne asked as they stepped onto the escalator. "I got it, baby. Don't sweat it," he nodded.

 _ZZZ. ZZZ. ZZZ_. Brian's iPhone vibrated against the rim of his coat pocket. He reached for it and pressed the call button. "Hello?"

"Brian! What's up, bro?"

"Howie, hey! We landed about fifteen ago. Don't worry, we've got an Uber coming."

"That's fine, dude," Howie said. "But I just wanted you to know we're doing a grocery run with Kevin and Kristin before we make it to the house. It's a pretty heavy snowfall out here, we thought we'd get all of that out of the way before getting up there. Why don't you meet us at the shopping center and you can ride with us the rest of the way?"

"Sounds fine. I guess I can add a second map; just send me the address and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Cool, man. See you soon!"

 

As the conversation ended, the Littrell's could spot the entrance/exit to the pick-up curb. The moment Howie hung up, the Uber icon popped up on Brian's screen.

"Car's here," he told his wife and son, "and there's been a change of plans..."

 

 

**_Vons Market_ **

**_Big Bear, CA - 1:48 PM_ **

 

Mason carried a bag of pretzels and potato chips over to the cart. "Woah buddy, it's one or the other," Kevin shook his head.

Kristin chuckled, keeping the shopping cart steady as Max stood on the rail shifting his weight forward and back. "Sweetie, please hold still for just a minute." She told him clasping her hand over his. It was never easy bringing her youngest boy shopping anywhere; he was always so antsy.

A sudden sharp twinge in her lower back pulled her attention away from her four year old. Kevin was walking back over with Mason, now with just the bag of pretzels. "Kris?" he immediately went to her side.

"Honey, I'm fine," she insisted, pushing his hand away. "Just something in my back."

"You sure?"

"Kevin, yes! Now please, just relax," Kristin nodded, smoothing her hand over her belly."You're just about driving your daddy insane, you know that kid?" she smirked.

 

Just then Howie and Leigh were at the end of the aisle with their sons and carrying two shopping baskets. "Hey, so Brian just texted me," Howie told them. "They're just a block away. We're gonna go check out; you guys almost ready?"

"Just about," Kevin motioned to their overloaded cart. "Pretty sure we have enough stuff to last a full week."

"Mason, you be Dad's helper at the register, okay?" Kristin told her oldest as she led Max by the shoulder. "Come on sweetie, we'll go meet Uncle Brian and Aunt Leighanne outside."

In a matter of minutes, the Littrell's arrived. After exchanging many hugs and packing the trunks of the Richardson's and Dorough's cars with all the groceries, the families were back on their way.

 

 

_**Skyline Drive** _

_**Just outside Moonridge - 3:07 PM** _

 

Nick focused his camera on Odin, holding onto Lauren's hands, giggling and stamping through the snowbank in his tiny blue snow boots.

"Odin, come on. Look over at Daddy!"

His son's big blue eyes finally glanced up along with an adorable grin. Nick smiled at his wife and little boy and snapped the picture.

"Babe, it's been a while. Don't you think we should call them and make sure they're not lost?" Lauren lifted Odin into her arms and carried him back over to their car parked alongside the icy road.

"I think that'd be best," her husband agreed. "I'll grab my phone and we can warm up in the car."

 

As they opened the side door and settled Odin into his car seat, there was the blare of a car horn from behind them. Turning around they saw a lineup of the rest of the Backstreet Boys' with their families.

"Bro, we're seriously only five minutes away from the place," A.J. called from his window. "You really wanna be an ice sculpture?"

"Real funny, man." Nick rolled his eyes.

Once the Carter's were all settled in the car, they followed behind the others, finally about to arrive at their winter wonderland retreat.

For the Backstreet family, the fun was just beginning.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys and their families arrive at the cabin and get settled in. Later that evening, Nick and Lauren steal a moment for themselves...

 

**_The Cabin_ **

**_Skyline Drive - 3:12 PM_ **

 

"Woah! This is insane!" Baylee stared out the window, marveling at the amazing cabin that their cars had just pulled up to. It was like a palace; wooden structures covered in blankets of snow, from the enormous roof to the frosted staircase to the patio and deck hidden under piles of the latest downfall.

Everybody piled out and retrieved their bags and suitcases, with the exception of Kristin at Kevin's insistence. Together they trudged through the snowy walkway to the front door, and the keys were pulled from the envelope it had been sent in.

"Welcome home, guys," A.J. announced as the door was pushed open and everyone scrambled inside from the cold.

The living room was large and spacious, three couches and two reclining chairs over a beige carpet. An entertainment center sat in the corner next to a large stone fireplace, with a hi-def television and stereo system. Next to that was a bookshelf, with one row filled with a collection of DVDs family friendly and varying from Disney to Tim Burton.

On the other side of the room was the kitchen, fully equipped with a double oven and microwave, six burner stove and two refrigerators surrounding an island countertop. Cupboards were stacked with clean dishes and serving platters, drawers held utensils ready for use.

"Oh my gosh, this is gorgeous!" Leigh marveled. "I can't believe we get to stay here a whole week!"

Baylee, Mason and James immediately went for the TV.

"Hold it!" Brian called out. "Unpacking first, fun later. There's still a bunch of groceries out there, why don't you lend a hand?"

The boys groaned, but joined their fathers back outside to carry in the shopping bags.  
  
  


**_3:32 PM_ **

Groceries put away and luggage carried upstairs, the families found the seven bedrooms that had been promised.

The kids were sorted by their age range for who shared a room with who, except for the two little ones. Since they were still very young, Odin and Sasha would sleep in their parents' rooms with them.

Baylee, Mason and James were put in one room, while Ava, Max, and Holden went to the other.

After putting the babies down for a nap, Lauren and Rochelle volunteered to start cooking dinner. As they began gathering ingredients together, the rest of the wives joined them taking up the chairs at the breakfast nook.

"This'll be nice, spending time all together," Kristin said smiling. "And getting away from the craziness back home!"

Lauren laughed as she poured a can of crushes tomatoes into a pan. "I'm with you on that one," she agreed.

"Goodness knows it'll probably be even bigger for you and Kevin, honey," Leighanne told her cousin in law, who nodded with a sigh.

"You must be excited, huh?" Rochelle said to her pregnant friend excitedly. "It's getting down to the wire!"

"Yeah," Kristin replied as she chuckled and shook her head. "It'll be wonderful having another baby, but personally I'll be glad to have my husband off my back!"

They all laughed.

In a moment the three other women offered to contribute to the meal in some way, and so Lauren had Kristin and Leigh help her chop up some herbs while Leighanne brainstormed dessert ideas with Rochelle as they threw together some vegetables to prepare.  
  
  


**_4:20 PM_ **

"Dear Lord, thank you for this day and for bringing these families together. We bless that You watch over us as we embark on new adventures this week together. Bless this meal to nourish our bodies and let our children grow strong and healthy under Your guidance. In Christ's name we pray, amen."

_"Amen!"_

As the blessing ended, the chain of hands around the dining table unclasped and everyone passed their plates around to be served. There was rotini pasta in a fresh basil tomato sauce, field green salad with pancetta and an olive oil dressing, steamed carrots and broccoli, and toasted baguette slices.

It was very fortunate that the youngest kids were so well behaved: they ate any and everything!

 

For a while the adults just sat and ate, the clinking of forks against plates the only sound in their atmosphere. Soon though Howie brought up ideas for activities to do throughout the week, which became the start of the meal's main conversation.

"We should show them all the classics," he said. "Snowball fights, building forts and snowmen, snow angels!"

"Definitely!" Nick agreed. "This is Odin's first snow trip after all."

"Hey, and Sasha's too!" A.J. pointed out.

"So are we gonna do this in shifts or something?" Rochelle asked aloud. "You guys watch the kids while we do our own thing and then we take over?"

"That sounds reasonable," Brian nodded. "Fellas? What do you think?"

The rest of his bandmates agreed, as well as their wives.  
  
  


**_4:43 PM_ **

"Uncle Kevin, I'm all finished!" Holden pointed to his empty plate with remnants of tomato sauce and breadcrumbs. "Me too!" James chimed in. "Can we have dessert now, please?"

Ava and Max got excited, since they too had finished their dinner.

"I want dessert too!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Easy, take it easy," Kevin said trying to calm them down. He turned towards the kitchen. "It's getting a bit heated out here; can we try picking up the pace?" he called out.

Rochelle, Lauren, and Leighanne emerged carrying bowls of vanilla ice cream atop gooey, fresh baked brownies. Immediately the kids settled back into their seats and issued thank yous to the grownups before digging in.

Leaving Baylee to watch over the younger kids while they finished dessert, Kevin joined his wife and friends back in the kitchen to lend a hand with washing and putting away the cookware and dishes.

 

Howie slipped over to Leigh's side and brushed his fingers along her wrist. "You know," he said smoothly, "we should discuss finding time for us, if you know what I mean..."

"Easy, D," A.J. suddenly appeared behind them. "You're not the only one." He chuckled as Howie shoved him in the shoulder.

Kristin was back sitting at the counter, laying newly cleaned dishes over dish towels to dry. She paused, feeling a tightening in her stomach.

It had to be Braxton Hicks starting up again.

"Doing okay, babe?" Kevin came up next to her, kissing her forehead and resting his hand on her belly.

"As well as I can," she sighed.

"I did a little looking in while we were still in town," he told her. "There's a community hospital just a couple blocks from that shopping center. If anything happens..."

"Kevin, I promise," Kristin said determinedly, "this baby is going to stay put."  
  
  


**_6 PM_ **

The kitchen cleaned and leftovers put away, the families settled on spending their first evening at the cabin with a movie night. Popcorn was made, sodas and juices were poured, and two movies chosen; Disney's Cinderella remake and Zootopia.

Sasha and Odin had woken from their naps shortly after dinner, and their parents had laid out some of their toys to keep them busy. Now that the first movie was starting though, A.J. settled both of them in his lap with him.

Halfway into the film, just as the fairy godmother appeared, Nick felt Lauren tap his hand. He looked up at her, his head still in her lap, and saw that familiar look in her eye. He smiled then slipped off the couch as quietly as he could, going into the hall and towards the staircase.

A moment later, Lauren was next to him tracing her fingers around his shoulders. He reached around and lifted her into his arms, both of them quietly laughing as he carried her up the stairs to their room.

 

With no hesitation, the couple stripped away their clothing and fell on the bed into each other's arms. Nick kissed up and down his wife's neck, running his hands over her breasts. Lauren let out small whimpers of pleasure as she felt her husband's strong gentle touch all over her body, heat evolving in her core.

"Oh baby," Nick murmured, feeling her hands drifting downwards of him. It barely even took a minute for him to get hard.

Another moment and he slid into her. They held each other, rocking back and forth with his thrusts, moaning and gasping.

They went on as long as they could last, climaxes meeting each other at their peak, before collapsing together onto the sheets, limbs still entwined. Sweat trickled from Nick's brow as he leaned over and kissed his beautiful bride.

"Now it's a vacation," she whispered into his ear. Released and content, Nick and Lauren drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

In a little while they were back downstairs to catch the end of the last movie, and then it was time to put Odin and the rest of the younger kids to bed. 

For the rest of their night, the Boys and their wives sat and talked about a little of everything; what was next for their families, working on the new album and planning the next tour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families wake up and go out into the snow on their first full day of vacation. Later on, some of the wives reassure a frenzied Kristin when it seems her pregnancy is messing with her head.

 

**_December 4th, 2017_ **

**_7:45 AM_ **

It was an adjustment, but long overdue, for the guys to allow themselves to sleep in the next morning. With all of their kids together though, it didn't last as long as they would have hoped.

For Brian and Leighanne however, they had never been so relieved to have a teenage son capable of taking care of himself. The couple had been awake since six-thirty, snuggling and frolicking in bed.

Tangling his fingers in her long blonde hair, Brian nuzzled his wife's slender neck. "Good morning so far, sunshine?" he said softly.

"You know it," she murmured into his ear, tracing her finger over the faded scar centering his chest. Nineteen years had passed since that frightening day, and nineteen years later he was still her strong warrior.

"Doesn't have to be over yet..." Brian said smoothly, his hand drifting down her back. Leighanne giggled and leaned in to kiss him, her palms slipping to his shoulders. They held each other, their movements growing more sensuous.

Just as things were heating up, there was a knock at the door.

"Mom, Dad! Breakfast at eight thirty," Baylee called from outside. "Just wanted you to know."

Listening as his son's footsteps disappeared down the hall, Brian looked back at his wife. "Plenty of time," he grinned mischievously and in a sudden swift movement swung himself over so he hovered above Leighanne. With her eyes full of desire, she gave herself over to him once again.  
  
  


**_8:29 AM_ **

Kristin had slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, having had a partially restless night. She saw all the kids sitting at the counter, and in front of them plates of French toast drenched in maple syrup and melting butter.

Howie was at the stove, finishing off what amount of egg mixture was left on a piece of bread before slapping it on the griddle. Leigh was next to him with Rochelle fixing a bowl of fruit salad for everyone to share. Nick and Lauren sat on one of the sofas with Odin still sleep in his mother's arms, and A.J. was reclining in the big easy chair with Sasha dozing on his chest.

"Morning, beautiful," Kevin rose from one of the other couches and came up behind her, hands on her shoulders as he kissed her cheek. She smiled tiredly.

A moment later Brian and Leighanne walked in, faces bright and alert unlike some of the others. Kristin could tell they had been awake for a while...

 

"Okay guys, come and get it!"

Howie plated the rest of the batch of French toast, passing them down to all the adults before serving himself. They all stood around the counter and ate with the kids.

"So," A.J. spoke up after a few moments, "I guess we're jumping right into it, huh? Soon as breakfast is over, we'll bring out the snow clothes?"

"Yeah!" Mason cheered. "I wanna build a fort! We can have a snowball fight!"

"Sounds good to me, bud," Kevin agreed.

"Daddy, what about snow angels?" Ava tugged on her father's shirt. "Of course, baby," he nodded.

"I wanna make a snowman!" James called out. "Me too!" added Holden.

"Woah, alright then," Howie chuckled looking over at his bandmates. "Guys, I think we better speed things along."  
  
  


**_9:07 AM_ **

After scrambling upstairs to put on layer after layer of sweaters, windbreakers and snow pants and boots, all the Backstreet kids clambered outside with their parents close behind.

Ava trampled through the snowbank and fell onto her back, immediately going to work at a snow angel. A.J. flopped down beside her and followed her lead, while Rochelle looked on with Sasha in her arms bundled up like a snow bunny.

Howie, Brian and Kevin had immediately gone to work with their boys to start building a fort and snowman.

James struggled to learn how to roll snowballs to make the snowman's body, his dad with him to give him some extra help. Leigh followed after Holden who wondering around looking for any rocks or sticks to put on as features. Brian and Baylee joined Mason with Max and Kevin who were piling up and shaping mounds of snow to build the fort.

Nick and Lauren were keeping their eyes, and camera, on Odin as they guided his skittering footsteps through the snow exploring his new surroundings.

"Look at all this snow, sweetie!" Lauren pointed to the ground and grabbed a handful of the icy powder with her gloved hand.

"Nooo," Odin babbled as he gingerly touched it. "Yes, that's right!" his mother nodded with a smile. "Snow!"

The young parents laughed, and Nick snapped a picture.  
  
  


**_9:13 AM_ **

When the fort was finally finished, Mason was determined to have a snowball fight. Some of the others had different things in mind, though; Howie and A.J. wanted to take their kids sledding down the hill nearby.

However Baylee stuck by his cousins and even offered a suggestion.

"Let's make it kids against dads," he told them, grinning mischievously over at his father and uncle. "That'll make things more interesting!"

"Let's sneak up on them!" Mason whispered. Max nodded, his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

After packing and shaping their own snowballs, they turned and stared intently at their targets. Silently, Baylee counted down-

"Three...two...one..."

"CHAAAARRGGE!"

The boys erupted, flinging the snowballs from their hands as they sprinted towards the enemy. Little did they know, they weren't the only ones armed!

"Oh, it's on!" Brian called out, he and Kevin beginning to throw snowballs of their own. All five of them chased one another back and forth across the snowy yard, stumbling and laughing together the whole time. It wasn't long before A.J. and Howie came back with their kids and wives and joined in the fun.

Nothing could have been the perfect start to this vacation than a morning like this.  
  
  


**_9:38 AM_ **

A little bit past a half an hour Lauren and Rochelle brought the little ones back inside to get warmed up.

Kristin had stayed in, not ready to go out into the cold, and spent her time planning a special lunch for everyone with Leighanne. They had been hunting through the fridge and pantry for all the necessary ingredients to get ready to prepare them for cooking.

"Do you guys need a hand?" Lauren asked as she set Odin down with Sasha.

"We're fine," Leighanne shook her head. "We're definitely not going to start cooking just yet. We're just figuring out where everything is."

Kristin stepped back a moment and rolled her neck, rubbing her right shoulder. "Someone needs to start slowing down," Rochelle watched as the expecting mother pressed her hands to her back. "I know," she nodded as she shuffled over to one of the couches. "But what can I do? Just lay here all day while you guys have all the fun?"

"It's not like we're saying you can't do anything at all," Lauren said joining her. "We've all been in your place, we're just looking out for you."

"Kevin's already done enough of that." Kristin sighed stretching her legs across the sofa and resting her head on one of the throw pillows.

 

It was silent for a while as Leighanne completed the scavenger hunt around the kitchen, joining her three friends in the living area. She glanced over at the untouched fireplace.

"You think there's some wood?" she asked aloud. "I think everyone'd probably like some extra heat when they come back in."

"Sure. We can get a few logs going." Rochelle went and pulled out some firewood from the rack next to the hearth.

As the wood was arranged on the metal gas frame inside the firebox, Kristin shifted her weight from her position on the couch's loveseat.

"You hear that?" she suddenly asked. The others looked at her, puzzled. "Hear what? I didn't hear anything," Leighanne shook her head.

"I thought I heard scratching on the floor," Kristin explained.

"Hey there!"

Everyone looked toward the back door, wide open. Leigh had just walked in with Holden following behind her. "Has this been open the whole time?" she asked as she dusted the snow off her and her son's boots.

"Oh, crap! I was wondering why it was so cold in here!" Lauren rushed over and shut the door behind them. "We better get this heat going."

Rochelle found some matches in a compartment on the wood rack. Fishing one out of the box, she turned on the propane lighter and struck the match. In an instant, the fireplace ignited.

"Wow, that's so much better," Leighanne came over from the kitchen and sat with the others, enjoying the circle of warmth surrounding the living room.

 

Kristin sat up and craned her neck behind the couch. "Am I really the only one who keeps hearing that?" "Honey, there's nothing!" Lauren insisted. "If something was in here, we'd have seen it by now."

Rochelle looked over at her and shrugged. "It's probably pregnancy brain messing with you," she said nonchalantly.

"I guess so..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short: After more fun out in the snow, everyone is inside for lunch.

 

_**10:52 AM** _

All five Backstreet Boys were still chasing and playing with their kids when Kristin walked out onto the patio, boots on her shoes and her arms wrapped up in her winter coat. She smiled as she saw Kevin scoop up Max into his arms and trample through the snow with Mason.

"Excuse me, Aunt Kristin!"

Holden came running behind her, back in his snow gear, so she stepped to the side to let him pass and he ran back to join the rest of the children.

"Guys, I'm baaaacck! Wait for me!"

Kristin stifled a laugh and followed behind the boy.

"Let's get some pictures!" Nick called out to everyone. Spying Kristin coming around behind him to her husband and sons, he waved to them. "Kristin, Kev! You first with the boys!" Mason stood beside his mother, his head resting on her belly, while Kevin crouched beside them with his arm around Max.

"Mind if we join in?"

Leighanne, Lauren, Leigh, and Rochelle had appeared while the Richardson's photo was being taken and unified with their kids and husbands."You guys go ahead; we had our family photo earlier anyways." Lauren explained."Probably later for us; Sasha's still napping," Rochelle said, looking over at A.J. watching Ava in the snowbank. "Besides, I don't think they're going to stand still anytime soon!"

So the photo session continued down the line with the Littrell's and the Dorough's with Kristin taking over the camera, while Nick went off for a walk with his wife.

 

"I know we've only been up here for less than a day," Howie said aloud, "but I'm pretty sure this is going to be the boys' favorite vacation."

"I bet," A.J. nodded. "I mean Florida doesn't get this kind of weather anyway!"

Ava tugged at her father's sleeve. She had grabbed one of the sleds and was holding it up with James's and Holden's help. "Let's go sled again!" she said excitedly. "Daddy, take us please?"

"We wanna go too!" James cheered.

Without another word Howie and A.J. followed their children back to the sledding slope near the end of the yard.

 

_**11:03 A.M. to 12 noon** _

Later, back at the cabin, all the wives were busy preparing the day's lunch – soup, chili, and hot sandwiches; the perfect meal to warm anyone up after a fun-filled snow day.

Broths came to a boil, vegetables were chopped and seasoned, beef and poultry seared and cooked through. All the sandwich fixing were arranged on the counter buffet-style next to the panini press.

Leighanne even began preparing a small pot of macaroni and cheese for her husband, since it was one of his favorites!

Half an hour to twelve saw Baylee and Brian being the first back inside, sitting themselves in the dining room with a deck of Uno cards. Not long after, Odin and Sasha woke from their naps, pulling their mothers away from stove duty to bring them in the living room with their toys.

Nick came in shortly after with A.J. and Ava and took over with the little ones, while Lauren and Rochelle went to set up some beverages for everyone.

After them came Kevin, Mason, and Max, then Howie, James and Holden. Immediately their mothers had them change into dry clothes and sit by the fireplace until they were ready to serve lunch.

When everything was ready, bowls were distributed, and plates for those who also wanted the sandwiches; chicken pesto, BLTs, and grilled cheese for the kids.

From there, everyone scattered when it came to finding a place to sit. Some went to the coffee table by the fire, or stuck to the kitchen counter or dining room table. It turned out for soup and sandwiches to be the perfect idea for lunch; everyone kept coming back for seconds and thirds, having a little of everything.

 

_**12:22 P.M.** _

 

Things got pretty mellow after all the kids were finished with lunch. Instead of racing back into her snow clothes, Ava hopped onto one of the couches and snuggled into a soft throw blanket. It set into a chain reaction, and after a few seconds James and Holden joined her, then Max.

"Whoa, what's this all about?" Howie asked with a teasing smile. "What happened to going back outside?"

"It's too cold!" Ava answered. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Me neither!" James shook his head, then dove back under the blanket with his brother.

"Let's give them some time," A.J. cut in. "It is pretty nice getting to have a moment outside of chaos." He chuckled.

Defeated, Howie flipped on the TV and selected a Warner Brothers cartoon DVD before joining the kids on the sofa.

"Mason, let me show you how to make a house of cards!" Baylee waved his cousin over to the dining room table, where he was beginning to set up a structure. Taking a quick glance at the boys to make sure they were fine on their own, Brian retreated to one of the other two couches with a book he had brought.

 

Kevin had joined Kristin and Leighanne in washing dishes, and Rochelle was busy putting them away with Nick and Lauren. That is, until A.J. snuck up behind her and pulled her into the front hall.

"Alex!" she squealed as he wrapped his arms around her, peppering kisses all over her face and neck.

"What? We got some time to kill," he said nonchalantly. "Might as well make it useful!"

He embraced his wife again, and she slid her hands over his broad shoulders. Moving his own hands down and around her legs, he hoisted her up and pressed her up against the wall, never once breaking the kiss.

"Wanna take this upstairs?" A.J. hissed into her ear, brushing his lips back to her neck.

"Oh, sweetie," Rochelle sighed. "You know I...oh my God!" she suddenly yelled.

"What? What happened?" Her husband set her down and followed her eyes, gaping towards the stair's banister.

"Holy shit!"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, on the short side, but it's a good one: An unexpected visitor livens up the afternoon!

 

_**12:23 PM** _

 

Nick went to join Howie and the kids in front of the television as the last of the dishes were put away.

As Kevin pulled out one of the counter chairs for Kristin, he glanced through the kitchen doorway and saw A.J. and Rochelle standing frozen in front of the staircase. A.J. took a step forward and whispered something Kevin couldn't make out. Then he suddenly leapt towards the stairs and Rochelle screamed.

A large gray squirrel scampered between the couple and right past Kevin. "Woah!!!" A group of screams, both parents and children's, erupted from the living room.

"Fuck! What the hell?!"

"Oh my God!"

"Back up, stay back!"

"Somebody get it out of here!"

Kevin rushed back in, with A.J. and Rochelle behind him. The kids had fled the sofa with Nick and Howie. Lauren and Leigh had quickly grabbed Odin and Sasha from the play mat and were behind the counter with Kristin and Leighanne, while Brian and climbed onto the dining room table with Baylee and Mason.

"Get a broom or something! Open the door, a window. Anything!" Howie exclaimed. Leighanne rushed to the pantry and pulled out a broom and a long handled dustpan.

"I knew I heard something," Kristin reminded the girls. "I really hate to say 'I told you so', but..."

"Okay! We're sorry, honey," Leigh nodded frantically. "Let's just get that thing out of here!"

 

Kevin took the broom and dustpan, handing the broom to A.J. "Nick, get the door," he said pointing. The two of them started to very slowly inch around the larger couch, and spotted the squirrel sitting halfway underneath the coffee table.

"Go when I say," A.J. hissed. "Corner him with that, and we'll shoo him out." Kevin nodded, gripping the handle tightly as he slunk around to the opposite end of the table.

"They're not gonna kill it, right?" Mason asked Brian as they started to climb down from the table.

"Of course not!" Brian assured him.

Nick had slowly reached the door, not wanting to make noise to set the rodent off again. He gave A.J. a thumbs up and flung it open.

"Go!" A.J. started poking at the squirrel with the broom's bristles, then nudged it towards where Kevin was with the dustpan. The children screeched and scattered to the kitchen side of the room.

"Out! Shove him out!"

Kevin swooped in and smacked the furry creature along its side, sending it flying out into the snow. Nick slammed the door shut and everyone cheered.

"Yeah, that's how you do it!" A.J. hollered.

"That...was...awesome!" Mason exclaimed, he and Max running to the window to try and spot their former intruder.

James and Holden were jumping up and down. "Bring him back! Do it again!" "I think that's enough excitement for one day," Leigh calmed her sons.

 

While everyone settled down and had a laugh about the entire fiasco, Rochelle found the cabin's vacuum and went around where the squirrel had been. After that, they finished the spots off with Lysol spray, which drove them away because of the overloading scent of the enormous amount of the antibacterial fumes.

Soon they all went back outside for more fun in the snow, making sure this time that the porch door was shut!

 

_**4:07 P.M.** _

Witnessing the sunset nestled in those snowy mountains was a truly awesome sight for the guys and their families that evening. All together they stood out on the deck and watched as the skyline became a deep magenta with orange as the sun dipped out of sight.

There were plenty of leftovers from the big lunch buffet to go around for dinner that night. Afterwards, they put together a tournament of board games to go through until it was time for the younger kids to get ready for bed.

 

_**9:00 P.M.** _

As the rest of the parents were tucking in their children, the Littrell's sat together in the living room for evening prayers before Baylee would retreat upstairs himself in an hour. In a few minutes A.J. and Rochelle and Kevin and Kristin were back with Nick and Lauren, while Howie and Leigh had snuck back to their room for a head start on some personal down time.

"This is turning out to be one hell of a trip for just one full day," Nick sighed, sinking into one of the couches with his wife after getting a new fire started in the fireplace.

"Let's just hope anything else thrown at us this week will be enough to handle," Brian said chuckling.

"I think a squirrel in the house was enough!" A.J. nodded, putting his arm over Rochelle and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Anything worse and we wouldn't have been able to sneak off at all..."

"Uh, TMI, dude." Baylee mumbled, rolling his eyes.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one: The morning of day two, and unexpected result from the night's weather prompts a change of plans.

 

_**December 5th, 2017** _

_**6:56 AM** _

 

Nick woke the next morning to the sound of Odin calling for him from his travel crib.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" he babbled.

"Okay, I guess we're having an early start today, buddy," Nick yawned as he scooped his son up into his arms and slipped out of the room, leaving Lauren still asleep.

Carrying Odin downstairs, Nick brought him into the living room and to his surprise found Kevin asleep on one of the sofas.

Chuckling, Nick set his little boy down, and the toddler pushed himself up to peek over the arm of the couch, watching his uncle. He poked him in the cheek and he began to stir.

"Wha...?" Kevin looked up and saw a pair of little blue eyes staring back at him.

"Morning!" Odin said promptly. "Yeah," Kevin sat up stretching his neck out against his hand. "Good morning to you, too." He stifled a yawn.

 

"Were you out here all night?" Nick asked.

"Pretty much," Kevin nodded. "Kristin's always had rough nights when she's almost due, so I let her have the whole bed sometimes. Anything to make her more comfortable."

Nick scanned the movie shelf and put on a Sesame Street DVD for Odin to watch. With his son occupied, he fixed a mug of tea for himself and sat with Kevin on the other couch. For a while they just sat and talked while the little one's gaze was transfixed to the television screen.

"Almost twenty five years," Nick murmured. "This new year is gonna be huge, man."

"I know," Kevin nodded. "New album, new tour...hopefully new fans?"

"Dude, we're always getting new fans! Remember all the kids we saw come to Vegas?"

Nick had a point. It was amazing to see some teenagers and elementary school kids in their audiences again. The Boys' career had definitely gone back on the rise and was most certainly going to continue to.

"It's amazing, though," Kevin sighed.

Eventually the effectiveness of their early morning rise set in, and they moved to the second couch and sat back to relax, before soon falling asleep.

 

_**9 AM** _

 

"Hey, sleepyheads!"

Nick's eyes flew open and he found himself slumped over, leaning into Kevin's left arm. He shot upright and found Lauren with their son in her arms standing beside them, the TV displaying the DVD menu.

Looking over to the kitchen, everyone else was sitting and standing around the counter, boxes and bowls of cereal scattered among them and the lingering smell of egg whites and toast hanging in the air. "Got breakfast waiting for you," his wife smiled. Nick leapt from the sofa and kissed her and Odin's forehead.

Kevin slowly sat up, sore from the angle he had unfortunately dozed off in. "Hey, Dad?" Mason called to him. He got up and joined everyone in the kitchen. "Mom still isn't up yet," Mason said. "Should we get her?"

"Let's let her sleep in, son," Kevin told him. "She needs plenty of rest." He fixed himself some breakfast and sat with his boys and the rest of the kids as they all continued eating and talking about what they could do today.

Afterwards, as they all were about to go get into their snow clothes, Brian and A.J. peered out a window.

"Uh, guys?" A.J. called out. "I don't think we're going outside anytime soon. Take a look."

A wall of snow was spilled over the entire deck, just barely blocking the view of the trail of their cars down the hill. The sky was still hazy, and some grey clouds were beginning to move in.

Howie went to the door and glanced out. The snow was completely packed against it! "Looks like we're snowed in today."

"Aaaaww!" The younger kids began to mope.

 

"Hey, that doesn't mean we still can't do something fun," Brian reminded them. He looked over at his wife and son and the rest of the band. "Any ideas?" he asked.

Rochelle shrugged. "They'll probably just want to watch more movies. Or get out the board games again."

"How about making some cookies?" Leigh suggested. "A huge pantry like the one here, it's got to have all the stuff for it."

Baylee even offered his input. "I brought some extra things: paper, pencils, markers, just in case. I can set it up if you want."

His parents nodded in agreement.

More ideas from the others kept flooding in. It looked like the day wasn't a loss after all.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow starts coming down hard as the Boys and their families make good use of their time. Kristin is finally out of bed, but confides in Leighanne when she realizes that her discomfort may be something else.

 

_**10:43 AM** _

"Guys, we have to put the eggs in!"

"One more taste, please?"

"Please, one more?"

Ava, James, and Mason crowded around the counter, begging for one last piece of cookie dough before it became inedible. Rochelle and Leigh still gently refused, but decided to let two of them be able to crack the eggs into the stand mixer.

 

Off in the dining room, Brian, Leighanne, Nick, and A.J. were deep into a round of _Scrabble_. "Dude that's not how you spell that!" Brian argued, pointing to the tiles.

"Sure it is!" A.J. insisted. ""Look, right here!" He held out his phone and they all glared at the screen. "That's not even the word you _**tried**_   to spell!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yes it is!"

Leighanne sighed, putting her head in her hand.

In the living room, Lauren watched Odin and Sasha as they played on the floor. Baylee sat near the coffee table doing some sketching and writing, and Howie was on one of the couches with Max sitting next to him and Holden in his lap reading them a picture book.

Kevin, though, had gone upstairs to check on Kristin. It wasn't unusual for her to sleep in late during pregnancy, but everyone knew how caring and concerned he was as a husband and father.

When he came back, Max jumped up from the couch and ran to him. "Dad! Can we watch something, please?"

"Aren't you reading with Holden and Uncle Howie?" Kevin looked at his son, puzzled.

"I finished!"

Sighing, he gave in to the kid and hoisted him up to look on the DVD shelf.

 

As the cookies were going into the oven, the rest of the children wandered over to the living room. James joined his dad and brother reading on the couch, Ava went with her mom to play with Odin and her little sister, and Mason sat next to Baylee and started his own drawing.

But in a few minutes, as the DVD player started Kung Fu Panda 3, he joined his little brother in front of the television. Soon after, so did Holden and James as well, and the ripple effect slowly continued and roped in Ava halfway into the movie. Even Rochelle and Lauren brought over Odin and Sasha to watch for a few minutes before their nap.

Eventually Brian and Leighanne came in and found Leigh sitting in the kitchen with Kevin and her husband.

"How'd the game go?" Howie asked. "Still going on actually," Brian smirked. "Bone's still fighting Nick on some word."

Just then, Nick was heard shouting from the next room. "Okay! You win! I surrender!" Then he burst in, collapsing onto the nearest couch.

"So, you win?" Kevin called over to him.

"Shut up."

 

After the cookies were out and cooled, the moms passed out paper plates with two each and cups of milk to the kids, and then went in the kitchen to have some for themselves and the guys.

Nick and Lauren were skeptical at first to indulge, giving the healthy lifestyle they upheld, but they remembered they were on vacation and joined in.

"What the heck?" Lauren shrugged, taking a big, chewy bite and then offering a little piece to Odin.

 

_**12:17 PM** _

Kristin had been awake for a while now, with that same discomfort again from the last two days. _Just ignore it, it's nothing,_ she thought to herself.

Coming downstairs, she shuffled through the doorway and into the kitchen and living room. "Hey, look who's up!" A.J. announced, looking up from the couch with Ava and Sasha.

"Mommy!" Max ran right over with his dad right behind him. He hugged her at her belly, then gave it a long, sweet kiss. "Hi, baby!" he said to it softly. Kristin smiled. Kevin wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead.

"I didn't miss too much, did I?" she asked Leighanne, as she and her husband joined her behind the kitchen counter. "Nothing that can't be done over and over," her cousin-in-law shook her head. "You must be hungry, though. Want me to fix you something?"

"Just eggs is fine," Kristin sighed. "I'm not really so much right now."

"Mom, come see what I drew!" Mason called out to her.

...

After being cooped up inside the cabin for a long time, the kids were starting to get restless. "I wanna go in the snow!" James whined.

"I know, buddy," Howie said gently. "But even if we try, it's probably not safe."

"Definitely not." A.J. was back by one of the windows, trying to see his way outside through the fogged up glass. "More snow's starting to come down pretty fast," he informed them. "Might be a blizzard heading in." Instantly, all the kids dashed to the windows to take a look.

"I guess we better get some more wood for the fire," Brian said, pulling off a log from the storing rack.

 

"We're stuck inside all day?" Ava groaned.

"It's okay, sweetie," Rochelle comforted her daughter. "We still have a lot of fun stuff we can do."

Leigh nodded and opened the cupboard, taking down some mugs. "How about some hot cocoa? Perfect for a day like today." She smiled handing two of them to her sons.

Ava grinned and ran into the kitchen with her mother right behind her, and in a moment the rest of the younger kids.

"Another movie?" Nick suggested. "Maybe some TV shows now instead." A.J. jumped up from the floor, where he had been watching Sasha and Odin. "I've got the perfect..."

"Please! If you even think about bringing your Friends boxset in here..." Nick groaned. A.J. rolled his eyes.

 

Kristin had been pretty quiet since she had come downstairs. She was on the larger couch, sitting with her head in Kevin's shoulder and her hands cradling her baby bump.

Kevin was scrolling on his phone...or at least trying to. "Think the phone service is down," he announced. "I'm not getting any signal to access my email."

"Dude, we're on vacation remember?" Howie said looking over at him. "Why try to read your emails?" Kevin sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Anyone over there want some cocoa?" Leigh called from the counter, where the children were standing around with Rochelle and Leighanne putting mini marshmallows and whipped cream on top of their warm frothy beverages.

Baylee got up and joined them, followed by A.J. carrying Sasha with him and Nick and Lauren with Odin. Kevin stood up from the sofa and looked down at his wife. "Kristin?"

"You go ahead, I'm fine," she said softly.

As her husband walked away, a sudden sharp pain struck her and she gripped the arm of the couch. _Crap!_ she thought, sucking in some air.

This wasn't good.

 

_**2:05 PM** _

Tacos were the day's lunch later that afternoon. Tortillas and all the fixings stood out on the kitchen counter for everyone to have their picks of what they wanted. Kristin stayed put on the couch, claiming not to be hungry.

"You sure you're okay, sweetie?" Leighanne asked, coming to her side to keep her company as the others sat around the rest of the room to eat.

"I'm just...a little uncomfortable right now." Kristin nodded.

"Wait, you don't mean...?"

"I don't know!" She grabbed her cousin's hand, lowering her voice. "I don't think it feels like the real thing yet; it's definitely not like the last two times." Leighanne looked at her nervously. "I'm pretty sure I've heard people say none of them are the same. Maybe you should go into town and get checked out, just to be safe."

"We're snowed in!" Kristin reminded her. "And besides, it probably wouldn't be safe to try traveling through a storm. Even if it is labor, I'll have a while. Mason and Max definitely took their time, so should this one."

"For both your sake, I hope you're right." Leighanne sighed. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, the Boys come up with some creative ideas to keep their kids busy.

 

_**2:22 PM  
** _

As lunch winded down, new activities to do seemed limited, but luckily Nick and A.J. had some pretty smart ideas. Nick brought out his camera declaring, "Photoshoot! How about the Backstreet kids take the spotlight for a change?"

"And what's a photoshoot without a music montage?" A.J. chimed in, plugging his phone into the sound system.

Ava immediately jumped up and started striking different poses. "Uncle Nick, take my picture!"

"Hey, me too!" James joined in with Holden and Max, but instead they just started dancing in front of the lens.

 

Throughout the hour, the families continued to pass the time. The photoshoot evolved into a game of freeze dance, and kept the younger kids busy for a while until they got all tired out and wanted to watch more cartoons.

With their wives keeping an eye on the children, the Boys retreated to the dining room for a quick chat regarding some of the new music.

Brian sat on the edge of the table with his guitar and a sheet of paper. "So, I've been thinking the bridge here could use a little something else," he was saying. "What do you think?"

A.J. nodded. "We can give it a shot. What're you thinking, Rok?"

He started to play an arrangement of new chords intertwined with the original composition the group had put together.

"Woah..." Nick was almost as speechless as the others. "B, that sounds awesome! We should totally write it in!" "Might have a little extra work back in the studio," Kevin nodded, "but it'll be completely worth it!" 

  
They had Brian start the song from the very beginning, singing through the first verse and chorus. Their signature harmonies drifted throughout the house, echoing off the enclosed spaces and back into the living room and kitchen.

As they were going into the next chorus, James, Holden, and Ava ran in with Max and Mason trailing behind them.

"That song is so cool!" James said. "I wanna write a song for the band!"

"Yeah!" Max and Holden cheered, running up beside their fathers. Kevin and Howie looked at each other, then the rest of the guys. They all shrugged.

"Why don't you guys get some pencils," A.J. retorted. "Then we'll get started!"

...

 

" _Oh, you make me crazy!_

_I love you, like I know you love me!_

_We'll always stay together, till  time's end._ "

  
With their dads kneeling beside them, holding up and pointing out the lyrics for them, the Backstreet kids sang their very own song for their very own audience. Even though it was just their moms, Baylee, Odin, and Sasha.

Brian strummed his guitar while Nick rapped his fingers against the coffee table for percussion, as Kevin, A.J. and Howie finished the song with their children. 

 

" _You, you are the best part of me!_

 _Now and forever, we're always meant to be!_ "

 

"Bravo!" Leigh and Rochelle cheered as they and the rest of the mothers applauded. The kids ran over to hug them.

"All their own lyrics," Howie declared. "Looks like the musical genes really have passed down to them." "How about an encore?" Lauren asked, pulling out her phone. "We should get a recording of this as a memory of this week."

"Hold on!" Nick went over and got his phone and opened up his Garageband app. "I've got recording equipment, and all those photoshoot pics. I can piece everything together back home and make a music video scrapbook of the trip!"

"That's an awesome idea!" A.J. agreed. "Definitely more creative."

So once again, the kids got up in front of the TV with the Boys. Nick set his phone down and pressed RECORD as Lauren knelt in front of them with hers, ready to film.

"Come on guys, here we go: lights, camera, action!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During dinner, there's a surprise blackout...and the one thing Kevin and Kristin had hoped wouldn't happen happens.

 

_**5:02 PM** _

 

"Any suggestions for dinner tonight?" Lauren called out. Four fifth of the Boys looked up from their spots in the living room, cuddled up with their kids watching some cartoons.

Baylee and Mason were sitting together with Brian on the smaller couch. Baylee was holding an open notebook, showing his cousin and father some new ideas for material for his YouTube channel.

After their impromptu music video, the kids had gone back to doing other things like playing with some of their own toys they brought, or doing more drawing and coloring and reading and so on. It was a long time before a handful of the younger ones got bored and went back in front of the TV.

 

"There's still plenty of leftovers from last night and the night before," Rochelle pointed out, opening the fridge. "Probably better to have all that," A.J. suggested. "I mean, if we keep cooking, we'll just be letting it all go to waste."

"Then I guess it's another smorgasbord tonight!" Lauren declared. "I'll set everything up." "Oh Lauren, let me help you, honey," Leighanne said joining her behind the counter at the open fridge.

"Okay, guys, why don't you all go wash up for dinner okay?" Howie said patting his sons' shoulders. Kevin, Brian, and A.J. prompted their kids to do the same and they all together hurried to the downstairs bathroom.

"Can one of you boys get the plates and set them up at the end here?" Leighanne asked as she and Lauren started dispensing some of the leftovers into dishpans and pots to be reheated. "No problem, baby," Brian slipped by her, smooching her cheek. He retrieved a stack of plates from the cupboard, while Kevin found new cups and silverware.

Back on the one sofa, Kristin stifled a moan. She rolled over, facing inwards to the cushions.

 

Meanwhile, Nick came over to the kitchen with Odin on his hip. "Little guy's giving me the hungry look," he said. A.J. and Rochelle were right behind them with Sasha. "Yeah, same goes for this one, too." A.J. spoke up, his baby daughter whining in his arm. "Better fix something for both of them."

 

In a moment, all the older kids came back in, zig zagging by the sofas back towards the kitchen."Okay, everyone come grab a plate!" Howie announced. "There's plenty of food for everyone."

The youngest kids went first, their parents trailing behind them to watch over and make sure to advert any messes that could be made.

Mason paused before he could make his way down the counter, seeing his mother still on the sofa. "Mom," he called, starting to walk over to her. "Aren't you going to have..."

 

Suddenly, there was a loud humming noise and then everything went dark. The only source of light now only came from the dimming embers in the fireplace.

"Hey!"

"Woah!"

"Turn 'em back!"

"What's the big idea?!"

"Everyone calm down," Brian's voice piped up. "The power must've shut off from the storm." "The fuse box is supposed to be in a closet in the hall." Howie informed everyone. "We can go check it and see if we can get everything back up and running."

"Oh, I found some flashlights in the utility drawer over here yesterday!" Leighanne called out. A rummaging sound appeared, then a small beam of light lit up across the kitchen counter.

An arm stretched across and grabbed the flashlight, and shone it across the room. A blinding flash appeared."Ow! Watch the glasses, dude," A.J. yelped.

"Sorry. Okay, someone wanna come give me a hand?" Brian asked aloud, holding the flashlight just close enough to illuminate his face. "Point the light to the floor, I'll tag along," Howie offered.  
  


"No, point it up!" Nick's voice came from an opposite direction. "If you point it at the ceiling it should reflect off and give us just enough light so we can all see in here."

"Then how are they supposed to search for the fuse box without getting electrocuted?" A.J. noted. He brought up a good point.

"Ok, scratch that." Nick said quickly.

 

So Brian and Howie went ahead and found the hall closet and inspected the fuse box. After a few minutes, all the lights flickered back on.

"Thank goodness!" Leigh sighed with relief. "Boys, come sit at the counter." Her sons were on the floor with the rest of the kids, holding their forks and dinner plates with the food untouched.

Howie and Brian were back in the room within moments as everyone else got resettled with dinner.

 

_**6:17 p.m.** _

As everyone was finishing eating, Mason's focus went back to Kristin, still curled up on the sofa with her back turned. He got up from his spot on the carpet and came to his mother's side, quietly hovering over her.

"Mom?" he said softly. "Are you okay? You're being real quiet, and you're not eating anything." Kristin's head turned and she gazed up at her son. She carefully turned over and sat up, rubbing her hand across her round belly.

"I'm fine, sweetie," she sighed. "I'm just really tired today, that's all." She coughed, clearing her throat.

"Want me to get you some water, Mom?" Mason asked. Kristin shook her head. "It's alright, I can get it." She slipped her legs off the couch.

 

"Dad's next to the kitchen," her son noted. "I can ask him to..." "Mason, I'm fine." She insisted, slowly standing up and beginning to cross the room. "Your mother can get her own glass of..."

Suddenly Kristin stopped, gasping sharply and clutching her abdomen. "Mom!" Mason exclaimed, reaching out to her as her knees buckled.

The ten year old caught his mother by the arm as his shout echoed across the room. Kevin and the others' heads turned, and he was at his wife's side in an instant once he saw the shape she was in. "Daddy, what's happening?" Max ran up behind his father, frightened at the sight of his mother in distress.

"Uh, this isn't what I think it is, is it?" Brian spoke up, he and Leighanne cautiously took a few steps towards the scene. "Kev?"

There was a beat, then Kristin suddenly and sharply looked down. "My water just broke." She said aloud.

"Water doesn't break, you spill it," Max said, confused. "Yeah, and you never even got one." Mason added. Kevin shook his head at his sons as he helped his wife sit back down on the sofa, trying to stay calm as she groaned and squeezed his hand.

 

"Well, in this case, son, it means we're getting a baby. Tonight."

 


End file.
